Washu's Fight Club
by Kira of the Sky
Summary: Washu's boredom lead to her using dimensional transporter to bring Anime characters from other dimensions and have them fight for a chance to become one of her slaves! Who will be her next victims?


Washu's Fight Club  
  
Yoko Kurama vs. Inuyasha  
  
(Deep within Washu's laboratory, she labors away trying to solve the mysteries of the universe)  
  
Washu: Dammit!!! I am so board! I wonder what I should I do.  
  
(Mihoshi comes walking into the lab)  
  
Mihoshi: Hey Washu! What'cha doin?  
  
Washu: What are you doing here again? How the hell do you keep getting in here?  
  
Mihoshi: Well I thought I would come see if there was something fun to do down here. Ever since Tenchi went on vacation I've been depressed. Hey what's this big thing?  
  
Washu: Don't touch touch it you little bimbo! That a dimensional transporter. It can transport matter from other dimension to this one.  
  
Mihoshi: That's so cool! One bad guy me and Kione caught had something like that. He used it to have people from other dimensions fight each other.  
  
Washu: Hey, that's not a bad idea!  
  
(With an evil grin on her face, Washu started up the transporter)  
  
Washu: Let's see. I'll just run a search on two compatible matches.  
  
Mihoshi: Wha?  
  
Washu: I'm going to find two warriors that are similar and would put up a good fight.  
  
Mihoshi: Oh.  
  
(The transporter starts up and with big flash of light, a young, long hair young man appears inside the large cage adjacent from the transporter)  
  
Kurama: Where am I? I was fighting in the Dark Tournament and now I'm here. Is this some kind of trick?  
  
Washu: (Mmm that boy looks delicious) It's no trick sweety. I have brought you here to entertain me. Your opponent will be here shortly.  
  
(Another flash of light reveals a silver hair dog demon)  
  
Inuyasha: What in the hell?  
  
Kurama: It seems we've been kidnapped and we're being forced to fight each other.  
  
Inuyasha: Screw that. I'm going back home as soon as I figure out how to get out of here.  
  
Washu: I'm afraid you won't be able to leave until you finish the fight. The winner will get a date with me!  
  
Inuyasha: Who wants to go out with a hag like you!  
  
Washu: God damn mutt!  
  
(Washu pushes a button and a small probe pops up and shocks Inuyasha)  
  
Washu: Now fight!  
  
(Both of them stand still)  
  
Washu: Okay, fine. Whoever wins doesn't have to go out with me.  
  
Kurama: Well nothing personal but I don't want to go out with that.  
  
Inuyasha: Mw neither. So let's go!  
  
(Inuyasha pulls out Tetsusaiga and Kurama pulls out his rose whip. Kurama starts whipping at Inuyasha who just blocks with Tetsusaiga)  
  
Inuyasha: Damn whip! Eat this!  
  
(With a mighty stroke of his sword, Inuyasha cuts the rose whip to pieces)  
  
Kurama: (What will I do now?) Augh!  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell?  
  
Kurama: (I forgot about that potion I drank before my match with Karasu)  
  
(A white flame surrounds Kurama as he transforms into his demon form, Yoko Kurama)  
  
Yoko: Now it's time to really begin. I'll make you my little bitch.  
  
Washu: Oh yeah! He's a hot little bishie!  
  
Inuyasha: Your just a dirty little fox demon. All your powers are just illusion.  
  
Yoko: Foolish little half-breed. I'll show you the illusions I'm capable of.  
  
(Yoko pulls a seed out of his hair and plants in the ground)  
  
Inuyasha: Oh wow you planted a flower.  
  
Yoko: As you should be. With my power I can make my little flowers do this.  
  
(A huge monter plant comes from the ground and knock's the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's hand)  
  
Inuyasha: Die you stupid plant! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!  
  
(The attack chops off the plant's tentacles and then they grow back. The plant grabs Inuyasha and starts squeezing him. Small spikes pop out of the tentacles and blood starts to run down off Inuyasha's leg)  
  
Washu: Squeeze the blood out of that dirty mutt!  
  
Inuyasha: Ah! dammit! I'll kill you!  
  
(Inuyasha's eyes turn blood red and his fangs and claws grow larger)  
  
Inuyasha: AUGH!!!  
  
(In a flash, Inuyasha chops the plant up again and goes straight at Yoko)  
  
Yoko: Come on!  
  
(Yoko grabs both of Inuyasha's hands and they try to push each other back)  
  
Yoko: Your no longer a half-breed. How's this possible?  
  
Inuyasha: The demon blood that runs inside me has taken over and now I'll kill you!  
  
(Yoko rotates Inuyasha's arms and brakes them. Inuyasha falls back in pain)  
  
Inuyasha: AUGH!!! I'll kill you!  
  
Yoko: Give up mutt, you lost.  
  
Inuyasha: Go to hell!  
  
(Both Inuyasha and Kurama return to their normal forms)  
  
Washu: Hazzah! That was some nice gruesome fun! Alright foxy, I know I said that you'll be off the hook if you one, but…..  
  
(A cybernetic dog collar attaches to Kuramas neck and he is transported to Washu's side where she holds the leash)  
  
Washu: You're my little pet now!  
  
Kurama: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Well that was the first match with Kurama being the winner. Who will fight in the second match? You decide! Just tell me who will be the next two anime characters to be Washu's little pets? 


End file.
